the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 March 2019
23:52-51 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 23:59-08 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-16 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-22 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has left the chat ~ 00:02-15 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:02-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:03-28 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:04-21 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has joined the chat ~ 00:06-13 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:06-15 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:24-30 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has left the chat ~ 00:25-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:25-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-01 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:29-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:30-46 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:31-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:31-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:34-58 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has left the chat ~ 00:37-49 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:37-51 korra dm 00:38-38 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:41-55 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-27 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:51-10 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:51-10 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 00:51-10 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:51-11 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:51-27 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:51-29 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:55-57 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has left the chat ~ 00:55-58 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has joined the chat ~ 01:26-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:31-34 Let's talk. 01:32-54 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-58 Yolooo 01:33-40 Welcome, PrincessMe69. 01:34-01 Hello, TheKorraFanatic 01:35-06 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:35-30 Hey Princess! o/ 01:35-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:35-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-26 Welp. 01:37-00 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:37-30 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:37-50 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 01:37-59 Y’all know what’s racist 01:38-23 the majority of the characters in tha Us movie are black 01:38-53 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 01:39-34 Sure. 01:39-59 ~ FortunaMajor1122 has left the chat ~ 01:42-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:42-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:52-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:52-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:52-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:53-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:53-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:54-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:13-17 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:13-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:14-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:19-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:21-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:24-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:25-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:30-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:30-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:35-01 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:35-07 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:35-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:35-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:35-40 Hey C.Syde65 02:36-18 Hi TheKorraFanatic 02:36-40 Hi. 02:36-51 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:37-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:40-14 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:40-20 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:40-26 Hru 02:41-00 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:41-17 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-47 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:42-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:42-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:44-07 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:44-11 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:44-42 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:49-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:49-29 Roleplayer has yet--- 02:49-33 Alright, this is laughable. 02:49-39 TKF, CS, and a bot. 02:50-02 Sure. 02:54-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:54-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:58-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:59-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:00-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:00-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:01-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:01-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:01-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:02-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:02-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:02-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:03-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:04-35 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 03:04-50 Good ol PrincessMe69 is here too. 03:04-53 Indeed 03:05-08 i assume that your saying that as a bad thing 03:05-44 Nah. 03:05-51 Tell me, just what is it like bein' an AUssie? 03:06-13 Just like being another person 03:06-18 its no different lmao 03:06-29 tell me what it’s like being an american 03:06-42 trump made America great again? 03:06-49 I wonder, PM69. 03:06-53 Do ya love your mama? 03:07-40 Well idk. I mess sometimes I do 03:07-45 but she’s a pain 03:08-00 telling me that I can’t do certain things 03:08-00 You love ya mama eh? 03:08-09 Don't worry, she will always have ya. 03:08-09 not atm 03:08-16 she wont 03:08-25 she kicked me out twice 03:09-02 like all I did was show her weed and make a joke about me rolling blunts at school and the ass just kicked me out 03:09-05 like how rude 03:10-02 Sounds like a good woman. 03:10-20 She’s nit 03:10-25 *not 03:10-34 quite rude of her, 03:10-34 I assume she threw you out for being a little gay girl too? 03:10-48 lol she doesn’t accept that I’m bi 03:11-02 Good woman, truly. 03:11-14 my grandma on the other hand called me a sin and that I should go kill myself 03:11-18 homophobe tkf 03:11-22 What the. 03:11-27 Clear meme, PM69. 03:11-47 Wdym clear meme 03:11-54 The good woman was a clear meme. 03:12-04 man 03:12-10 im not a huge meme person 03:12-16 i only like shit I always see 03:12-18 like 03:12-21 hit or miss 03:12-25 ig they never miss 03:12-29 HUH 03:12-33 Ain't the Hit or Muss person a dude? 03:12-44 a trap with a dick 03:12-56 thats NyannNyannCosplay 03:12-58 Alright, please remain appropriate. 03:13-09 belle Delphine on the other hand is an e thot 03:13-13 I suppose that is correct. 03:13-22 it is correct 03:13-29 Uhh 03:13-38 But back to my point 03:13-49 he got find another girl and he won’t miss ya 03:14-26 he gon skrrt and hit the dab like wiz khalifa 03:14-35 you play with them balls like it’s fifa 03:15-11 Again, please remain appropriate. 03:15-16 It is 03:15-25 how is hit or miss not appropriate 03:15-34 You know why it is not very well. 03:15-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:16-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:16-16 No I dont 03:16-25 Also, Belle Delphine is kinda hot. 03:16-25 hit or miss is entirely appropriate 03:16-30 bro ikr 03:16-44 Was just lookin' at some images myself. 03:16-56 i found her nudes �� 03:16-58 bro 03:17-02 she a thot 03:17-02 ~ PrincessMe69 has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 03:17-03 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 03:17-06 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 03:17-09 Mannn 03:17-13 Please don't discuss "nudes". 03:17-13 big oof 03:17-22 we are discussing belle delphine 03:17-41 Hmph, this chat is laughable. 03:17-53 and part of belle Delphine is being a tik tok thot and having a premium snapchat 03:18-17 hmph, this chat is nothing but appropriate and nothing to laugh about SF 03:18-46 Is that so, eh? 03:18-47 Actually there are things to laugh about. 03:18-52 Seems TKF took a trip to Google. 03:18-56 I've seen users in this chat doing it. 03:18-57 Well then do I have a chat for you. 03:19-01 Multiple times. 03:19-25 Man this chat is appropriate and serious 03:19-28 like one day 03:19-51 imma be an e thot (clapping) 03:20-14 Good life goals, truly. 03:20-16 You think this chat is serious, eh? 03:20-19 Indeed 03:20-24 Make sure to become big on Insta, SF might take a look then. 03:20-29 Yeah, this chat is a joke. 03:20-30 lmaoooo 03:20-43 SF What’s ur insta I need to block you 03:20-56 If you were me, you'd know that that's not so. 03:21-09 @ PrincessMe. 03:21-26 Ik that I look at MyCherryCrush’s insta alot 03:21-38 I--- I frankly do not know if I should go there. 03:21-56 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 03:22-11 Welp, it was about what I expected. 03:22-58 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 03:23-10 My cherry crush is hot 03:23-13 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 03:23-25 Alright, you're gonna move on from that. 03:23-33 Am I? 03:23-37 Yes, you are. 03:23-43 My poor search history. 03:23-43 hmph 03:23-47 man 03:23-51 Going AFK again for a bit. 03:23-56 Farewell, CS. 03:23-59 Welcome, Annabeth. 03:24-00 i always clear my search history 03:24-14 nobody wants to see my search history anyways 03:24-17 weird shit 03:24-44 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 03:24-45 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 03:24-49 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 03:24-56 Isn't muting users against the ToU? 03:25-09 Someone muted me? 03:25-17 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 03:25-17 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 03:25-18 I ain't aware people ever been muted on Fandom. 03:25-25 Hmph 03:25-25 I have. 03:25-46 I remember one time a user had come on to chat, wondering why he couldn't send any messages at all. 03:25-55 Yet, everyone else could. 03:25-57 Or something like. 03:26-00 Hm 03:26-01 *like that 03:26-05 Guess what it was? 03:26-11 a taco 03:26-27 Damn admins put some code in the chat js targeting that specific user from being able to speak. 03:26-37 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 03:26-38 Brilliant. 03:26-38 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 03:26-40 I gtg 03:26-45 love y’all full homo 03:26-54 I will find that JS and use it myself. 03:26-57 Just head out. \o 03:27-19 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 03:27-26 I agree with Andrew. How is muting different from kicking? 03:27-38 It ain't. 03:27-52 And delayed posting . . . 03:28-12 I understand it, but if someone needs help, we need to be able to respond as quickly as possible. 03:28-26 "Delayed posting for certain users." 03:28-26 Like shit no, I ain't trust Crew with that ability. 03:28-39 Definitely not. 03:29-02 But it does help when spammers join and keep coping and pasting like little bastards. 03:29-43 God, how fucking old is Fandy? 03:29-57 Then they should be banned, hmph. 03:29-57 And like, 50+, iirc. 03:30-02 Maybe a lil order than good ol' N____. 03:37-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-03 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:41-06 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 03:41-12 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:41-21 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:41-31 Any trans in dis house? 03:43-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:44-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~